


'I Want Her'

by Im_writing_out_of_time



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Artificial Insemination, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Planned Pregnancy, Poly, Pregnancy, Surrogacy, eliza is a surrogate for the boys, she gets pregnant, stay tuned for more, title is probably temporary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_writing_out_of_time/pseuds/Im_writing_out_of_time
Summary: Alexander and John are searching through files for the perfect woman when they come across Eliza’s file… and she’s perfect.





	'I Want Her'

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a work in progress. If you can think of a better one (and you probably can), lemme know.

“Her,” John said pointing to the woman. _Eliza_. She had dark brown hair and gorgeous eyes. She was perfect, beautiful. “Can it be her, Alex, please?” 

“Lemme see.” Alexander took the folder from John’s hands and looked at all the information inside. She was perfect; her education, her background, her looks- she was the total package. “She looks perfect Jacky, but shouldn't we look through the rest of the files?” 

“You can, but I want her.” 

Alexander laughed and kissed his husband’s cheek. “Alright baby. I'll look through the rest, but she seems perfect.” 

“If she seems perfect why are you still looking?” John whined. 

Alexander laughed. “Maybe there's someone more perfect than her.”

“Nope. She's the one. She's smart, and she's pretty, and I want her.” John was adamant about Eliza. 

Alexander rolled his eyes, a smile brightening up his face. “I'll call her now. See if she's still available, okay?” He pulled his phone from under the pile of files and scanned her information page for her phone number. “It's ringing,” he said as he turned to John and pressed a chaste kiss to his nose. 

John wiggled in his seat excitedly. “Hehehe yay,” he giggled. 

Alexander smiled at his goofy antics; the ones that made him fall in love with John in the first place. “Hello! Is this Eliza Schuyler?” A slight pause. Alexander turned on speaker phone so John could hear. “My name is Alexander Hamilton. I'm calling for myself and my husband John. We got your file from the agency and we're wondering if you were still available.” 

“Uh, yeah I am. Would you guys like to set up a meeting?” 

“Of course!” John said into the phone speaker. 

Alexander laughed once more. “Sorry about that Eliza, that would be my very hopeful and excited husband John.”

Her laugh tingled through the phone. “That's alright. When can we meet?”

“Any time is okay with us. Whatever’s good for you.” 

“Well I'm free right now, if you have time.” 

John got up and sprinted to the bedroom to change out of his sweatpants. “Where would you like to meet? I don't think John would let me say no to a meeting as soon as possible.” 

“There's a pizza place just around the corner from my house,” she said, prompting Alexander to look at her info page. No address. “We could get something to eat while we talk if you want.” 

“Yeah that's perfect,” Alexander said. “We’ll see you soon.”

“I'll text you the address and see you there, Alexander.” 

* * *

John was a ball of energy. He couldn't stop bouncing no matter what. “Do you think she's just as pretty in real life, Alexander?”

“I bet she's even more beautiful, John.” He pushed open the door to the pizza place and sat in a table directly next to the pizza. “Do you want anything, John?” 

John was bouncing in his seat. “No. I'm too excited.” 

He was still jittering when she walked through the door. “Hi,” she said, almost shyly, as she walked up to them. “John and Alexander?” John’s head bobbed excitedly. She laughed. “Hi, I'm Eliza. How are you guys today?”

“I'm good,” replied Alexander. “John is- John is overly hyper right now. He's not usually like this.” 

John stopped dancing in his seat and glared at Alexander. “I'm hopeful, okay, you butt?” 

Alexander smiled before leaning over and kissing John on the cheek. “I know babe.” He turned back to Eliza. “John’s been wanting a baby for a long time and refused to look at any other files after he read yours.” 

Eliza smiled. “Well I'm honored. Is there anything you guys would like to know about me?” 

John looked thoughtful while Alexander nodded. “Why did you decide to be a surrogate? You're young, beautiful, intelligent, and from a wealthy background. You could settle down and get married and keep your child. Why surrogacy?”

“You know, I don't really have a solid answer for that. I mean, I guess I just wanted to help someone who couldn't have a child have one. I'm not in it for the money or anything so don't worry about outrageous fees; just doctor and hospital bills. I'm pretty self sufficient. As far as ‘giving the baby away,’” she said, using her fingers for air quotes. “The only things I request from you guys now is a look around the house you'll be living in- I want to know it's a safe home that a baby is being raised in- and a promise that I'll be in the baby’s life somehow.” She looked down at her hands resting on the table. “That was one of my few reservations about surrogacy; would the baby be going to a safe home and would I ever get to see her? You know? You don't have to tell the baby I'm their mother, but even just calling me a family friend would be okay with me.” 

“Of course you can see the baby! We aren't monsters,” cried John. “Only problem is that we need a baby for you to see,” he mumbled. 

“Then it's settled,” said Eliza. “I'm gonna be your surrogate.” 

John launched his body into Alexander's arms, his crying face hiding in the crook of Alexander's neck. “We're gonna have a baby,” he sobbed. 

“Which one of you will be the father?” Eliza asked gently. 

“John will be,” Alexander answered, his hand rubbing circles on John’s back. “He's wanted a baby for so long.” 

Eliza couldn't help but smile at the couple. They seemed a little unorthodox, even for a gay couple, but they were perfect. 

“Do you want to come see our place tonight? We can order a pizza to go and you can come have supper with us. It's not that far of a walk.” 

Eliza smiled. “I'd love to.” 

* * *

Eliza fell into an odd routine with the boys. Every Wednesday was their ‘family dinner,’ as John called it. They had been trying to get pregnant for four months. The artificial insemination treatments were once every month, and both men always accompanied her. It was like they really were a family. 

She stared at the box in front of her- pink and white, with yellow and blue accents. Three pregnancy tests, and her period was finally late enough for her to justify taking them. She sat in the bathroom at her apartment and peed in an old plastic medicine cup that had been laying around that she had cleaned. Taking all three tests, she set them in the cup, watching the blue run through the window of the test before pulling them out and capping them. Setting the timer, she set the tests on the counter and turned to the sink to wash her hands. 

She danced around in the mirror, praying for six little lines. The time was dragging by until finally the timer beeped and she lunged to the tests. 

Positive. Positive. _Positive_. 

Three positives. Eliza screamed in excitement as she grabbed the tests in her hand. There was a new bounce in her step as she glided through the house, getting ready for family dinner night. She grabbed the tiny baby shoes she had sitting on her dresser. They were tiny, and pretty impractical as any type of legitimate clothing, but they were perfect for announcing the pregnancy to the boys. 

She had taken up yarn work, specifically crocheting, and the booties were her first finished project. They weren't the best, but she was proud of them. She walked to the street and hailed a cab to bring her to the nearest store. Scanning the shelves for tiny gift bags, she grabbed two, a glimmering silver, and some tissue paper. 

The smile sparkled on her face all through the store, even as she got stuck behind a family with two carts of groceries in front of her. There were very few cash registers open, but the family directly in front of her scoffed and left the line in search of a shorter queue. The mother in front of her looked frazzled, twin boys strapped in car seats laying across the carts. 

“I'm so sorry,” she said, her hands flying to place different items on the register belt. 

Eliza’s smile softened. “Don't worry about it. I'm not in any rush, take you're time.” 

The woman sighed in relief. “Thank you,” she whispered, tearing up. Her husband was in front of her loading an empty cart with bagged groceries, moving one of the twins onto his new cart, hands trying to help load items onto the belt. 

“Guys,” Eliza prompted. “You can slow down. I'm really not in any hurry.” 

Their movements slowed after that. No longer were they moving at their fastest pace, but a comfortable one. They were able to smile at their own babies as they moved, and Eliza couldn't help but wonder if John and Alexander would do things with their baby like that; simple things like grocery shopping together. 

The couple in front of her moved their carts towards the door, the babies smiling at their parents. They both looked so much calmer now that someone had shown them the slightest bit of compassion. Eliza’s kind smile returned as she watched the cashier scan her items. The total came out around fifteen dollars and Eliza grabbed the cash from her bag, her hands pushing aside the small baby shoes. She was bubbling with excitement as the cashier handed her her receipt with a lifeless “have a good day.” Eliza hoped her day would get better as it went by. 

She sat on a bench near the automatic doors, pulling the tags off her bags and tearing open the tissue paper. Each bag got a pregnancy test wrapped in tissue paper pressed into the bottom, more tissue paper being pushed into the bag. A little bootie was set carefully on top, covered by another two sheets of tissue paper in each bag. 

Eliza smiled at the shimmering white tissue paper, knowing how John would react, but unsure of Alexander's reaction. She stepped to the curb and hailed a cab, sitting in the back and giving the driver a smile as she said John and Alexander's address. 

The house was dark when Eliza walked in. The only light was coming from sets of candles set around the kitchen, so she knew the boys were home. “Alexander,” she called. “John?” 

A shuffling noise came from behind her and she tenses slightly, wondering which one of them it was. A gentle kiss pressed against her cheek. John. 

“Hello John.” 

“Hello,” he said, pressing another kiss to her forehead. “How are you feeling?” 

“Good!” She said. “Happy and hungry.” 

Alexander moved towards her, she could finally see him in the glow of the candlelight. “Eliza, we have something we want to ask you. We've though about it for some time- be sure of that- and we want your opinion. It's completely in your hands, but don't feel pressured, okay?” 

“Okay,” she said, setting the gifts on the counter. “What's up?” 

“What's in those?” John asked. 

“Presents,” Eliza said simply, slapping John’s hand as he reached for it. “You first, then you get the presents.” 

Alexander sank to his knee, pulling John beside him. “Before you say no, this is not a marriage proposal, promise,” Alexander started. “But we've been talking to you for a while now, Eliza. You're smart, beautiful, funny, and practically perfect in every way. John and I have been thinking, and hoping….”

“Would you like to join our little relationship?” Each of the boys held one of your hands in their own. “It would be all three of us doing relationship things. You'd be an equal partner with us, and get all the benefits and detriments that come along with that.” John pressed a chaste kiss to the back of her hand. “So what do you say?” 

Eliza blushed. Apparently the boys felt the same as she did. “Of course I will,” she whispered. Tears were welling in her eyes, despite the smile on her face. She breathed in deeply, laughing a little from the embarrassment of crying as the boys rushed her into their arms. They had hugged her before, of course, but this one felt so much better, so much more natural. “Present time,” she said, taking another deep breath and trying to keep the happy tears at bay. “But you have to open them slowly and at the same time, and I have to record your reactions.” She grabbed the gift bags and walked to the living room, pulling her phone from her bag and opening the camera. “Sit side by side,” she ordered, and the boys listened, holding each other’s hands as they sat. 

Eliza handed the boys their gifts and they settled in their seats as she walked to the wall to run on the lights. She nodded as she pressed record and Alexander dove into his gift bag, tearing the paper out. 

“Alexander!” John exclaimed, backhanding his arm. “She said slowly and at the same time, you dumbass.” John pulled his tissue paper out to match Alexander's and they reached into their respective bags together, each pulling out a soft shoe. 

“It's a baby bootie,” stated Alex. 

“Wow,” drawled John. “You're so observant.” 

Eliza laughed. “I made them for when the baby comes,” she explained. “Keep going.” 

The boys pulled the rest of the tissue paper out, tossing it to the floor in front of them as they reached their little rectangles at the bottom. They had managed to synchronize their movements up until Alexander ripped open the paper while John unwrapped it gently. Each boy sat on the couch staring at the little test window, Alexander squinting without his glasses. 

“You're pregnant,” breathed John, barely loud enough to hear. “You're pregnant?” Eliza nodded gently, the smile shining on her face as Alexander’s hands stuttered, dropping his test. John launched himself at Alex, his arms wrapping themselves around her. “Alexander, she's pregnant! We’re having a baby!” 

John released Alexander, whose face was shining almost as bright as John’s, as John threw himself toward Eliza. 

“Oh my god, we did it,” he cried as Eliza dropped her phone on the floor laughing. “We did it!” He let go of Eliza, who reached to grab her phone as he ran to the window and threw it open. “We’re having a baby!” He cried out to the world, bragging to anyone who would listen. He slammed the window shut after pulling his head in. “Oh my god we're having a baby,” he deadpanned, the realization finally hitting him. “Oh, god. An actual baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stalk me on tumblr
> 
> @im-writing-out-of-time  
> @im-still-writing-out-of-time


End file.
